Many electronic systems today employ one or more analog-to-digital converters (ADC) to convert, for example, analog input signals into digital signals that can then be processed by digital circuitry and/or software. Various factors, such as noise included in the analog input signal and/or noise introduced by the ADC during the conversion, the output digital signal may not always accurately represent the value represented by the analog input signal.